This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Cantilever shelving systems and storage rack assemblies are readily adaptable for supporting and storing a variety of items and have found widespread use in industrial, commercial and residential applications.
Many existing cantilever shelving systems and storage rack assemblies include frames and shelves having fixed dimensions in well-known standard sizes which cannot be adapted or modified to accommodate various and changing customer requirements. Further, known shelving units do not readily accommodate integration with standard-sized industrial and/or commercial equipment with which the shelving system may be associated during use. Consequently, these shelving systems and storage rack assemblies offer limited flexibility in configuration and use.